The Last Good Thing About This Part of Town
by 2whak4wrds
Summary: When a new girl moves to Degrassi, and seems to be an old friend of Sean's, Emma feels the need to stake her claim on her boyfriend, and it makes her wonder if he loves her just as much as she loves him. [SeanxEmma]
1. Fire

**Title: **The Last Good Thing About This Part of Town

**Summary:** Everything seems to be going great for Sean and Emma... but what happens when someone from Sean's past enters the picture? SeanxEmma Please give it a chance!

**Author: **Moi.

**Rating: **K+ - T

**A/N: **Hey, it's Veronica, and I know, I know, I haven't updated my Crellie/Semma in FOREVER, but I'm working on it! Don't think I'm ignoring it, I just like to have lots of stories going at once. And I know the summary has been so overdone to death, but I think this one'll be different. I'm trying to go with the whole... believability plot lines. I'm gonna start off with no one's POV, but if you think it's better **_with_** POV, maybe I'll change it. Oh, and Sean got back into Degrassi. 'Kay, here we go...

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or any of its affiliates, and the song comes from the Fall Out Boy song: "_Grand Theft Autumn"_ - which I also don't own...**

-000--000--000--000--000--000--000--000--000--000--000--000--000--000--000--000-

Manny rolled her eyes at her friends, "I bet if I looked up PDA in the dictionary, your pictures would be there," She said to Sean and Emma who were on the other side of the table kissing, and whispering sweet nothings to eachother, being all couple-y in their own world.

They pulled apart briefly, about to reply when Darcy came to the table, "I wouldn't talk if I were you," She said to Manny, sitting her tray on the table, "When you and Craig were together, sometimes in public... we could've suggestted getting you two a room..." She jokes, "Or atleast a van." She says, jokingly.

Sean stiffened up at the mention of a van, reminding him of Jay and Emma, "I should go," He said before standing up, "I got shop next period."

"Wait," Emma added, pulling him down for one last kiss hoping to cheer him up, "I love you," She whispered with a small smile.

He smirked, "I love you, too," And with that, he exited the cafeteria.

Manny and Darcy turned to a slightly blushing Emma, "I hate you," Manny told the blonde, "You guys are so... in love, and **_we_**," She motioned to her and Darcy, "Have nothing. You guys are so lucky."

Emma laughed, "Don't worry, you guys'll find someone..." She advised, before noticing a non-familiar brunette joining a table with Alex, "Who's that?" She pointed.

"Cow Alert," Darcy remarked, causing Manny and Emma to look at her, "What? She's rude. She's in my homeroom, and when I told her 'Welcome to Degrassi' she told me to 'Piss off'." Darcy huffed, folding her arms over her chest.

"So she's not friendly," Manny remarks, "She's sitting with Alex -- **_that_** was a given."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Can I sit here?"

Alex looked up from her textbook to see a 17 year-old curly haired brunette standing, with a tray in her hand, and black and hot pink messenger bag slung over her shoulder.

She shrugged in response, "Guess so," and got back to her textbook, "You new?" She guessed.

The curly headed brunette nodded her head, about to introduce herself.

"Look, if you're looking for the welcoming committee? They're over there." Alex says a bit rudely, nodding her heads toward the table where Emma, Manny, and Darcy were sitting and giggling.

The girl laughed slightly,"A **_bit_** to cheerlead-y for me."

Alex rolled her eyes in agreement, "I'm Alex," Alex reached out a hand.

"Fire," The girl replied, shaking Alex's hand.

Alex raised a curious brow.

"Short for Sapphire -- my middle name. My first name ...not exactly my style."

Alex nodded, before Spinner joined the table momentarily, "Lex, Jay wants you at the party tonight. You coming?"

"I don't want Jay." She replied, not taking her eyes away from her textbook.

"But you want the party."

She rolled her eyes, "I'll be there."

"Party?" Fire asked, her eyes lighting up at that one word.

Spinner glanced at her, realizing her presence, and smirked, "You new?"

"Yep," She replied with a sigh. What was that, the 10th time someone had asked her that?

"I'm Spinner," He put a hand out for her to shake.

Alex rolled her eyes, "Control your hormones, Gavin,"

"Anyways, you mentioned a party?" Fire reminded.

"Yeah, but it's at the ravine, and I'm warning you, they can get ...intense." Spinner warned.

She rolled her eyes, "I can **_handle_** intense."

"Suit yourself," Spinner replied with a smirk, standing up, "Later," And he headed off into the hallway.

**_Intense?_** Fire thought, **_I think I just might like this place_**.

**-00-00-00-**

Emma and Sean sat in Sean's car, driving to the ravine, "Gah, why are we going to the ravine?" Emma complained.

"Em, I promise, we won't stay long," He promised.

"Okay," She gave in, and they got out of the car heading over to the bonfire.

"Hey," Sean greeted Spinner and Jay, sitting down on one of the lawn chairs, surrounding the bonfire.

Since the whole Emma/Jay/Van ordeal, Jay and Sean haven't been as close as they used to be.

"Hey," Emma also greeted, sitting on Sean's lap.

"Hey," Both Spinner and Jay greet back in rough unison.

Awkward silence filled the air - such awkward silence that even Jay knew not to speak.

"You see the new girl?" Spinner asked making conversation.

"The one with the dark curly hair?" Emma asked recalling the girl at lunch.

"Yeah," He replied, "Dude, she's hot," Spinner replied, turning from Sean to Jay.

Emma smirked and rolled her eyes at Spinner's usual blunt honesty.

As if on cue, Fire and Alex made their way up to the bonfire.

"Hello, we're here, and I brought 'new-girl'," Alex greeted dully, "Guys, meet Fire." Alex said, once again dully, before grabbing a beer and sitting down on a log surrounding the fire.

Sean looked up once hearing the nickname of an old friend, and a smile crawled across his face, "Fire?" He asked, standing up.

"Cameron?!" She said, her eyes lighting up, "Ah, this is so cool! " Fire replied giving Sean a tight hug, while everyone else watched with a confused (and Emma with a partially jealous) expression on their faces.

"Wait, where are you from...?" Jay asked, intrigued.

"Wasaga, Ontario..."

"Dude, if they're all as hot as her, we gotta head down to Wasaga and get us some chicks," Jay joked to Spinner.

Alex rolled her eyes in response.

"Lex, don't worry, you're still my #1 hottie. There are just other girls on that list with you, including Fire, and even little ol' Greenpeace," Jay said, throwing a wink in Emma's direction.

All three girls replied with a look of disgust aimed in Jay's direction.

Sean ignored Jay's comment towards Emma, "That's Spinner, Jay, you know Alex," Sean introduces, "And Emma, my girlfriend,"

"Hey," Emma waved politely.

"So, Fire -- sorry to interupt the snorefest -- but how 'bout you let us know a bit more about yourself?" Jay interupted.

Fire laughed slightly, sitting next to Alex on the log, "Sure, but I'm warning you ...my story is far from a soap opera plotline," She started, "Okay ...where to start, where to start ...well, my middle name is Sapphire, so I go by 'Fire' ...my first name? Ha, you'll never know,"

Sean smirked, "You mean Ev --"

"Hush! Sean? I'll kick your ass if you ever let that slip. Besides, I'm sure I have some embarassing photo's of you, like that time when --"

"Okay, okay..." He replied, signaling her to go on with her story.

Emma laid her head on her boyfriend's shoulder.

This was gonna be a _**long**_ night.

* * *

**A/N: So yeah... lemme know what you think. No matter what. Whether you loved it or hated it. I love all reviews!! Comment Away, Read&Review!**


	2. Advice & Chit Chatting

**Title: **The Last Good Thing About This Part of Town

**Summary:** Everything seems to be going great for Sean and Emma... but what happens when someone from Sean's past enters the picture? SeanxEmma Please give it a chance!

**Author: **Moi.

**Rating: **K+ - T

**A/N: So yeah, I totally love you guys! And your comments are SO making me wanna post, post, post! Thanks so much for your support.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or any of its affiliates, and the song comes from the Fall Out Boy song: "**_**Grand Theft Autumn"**_** - which I also don't own...**

"So what's their story?" Manny asked brushing her hair into a ponytail.

Emma sighed, lying in her bed, "Apparently Sean and Fire were best friends back when they were kids, he moved here with Tracker, then moved back after the shooting, where they became friends again. He moved back here, and voila, here we are," Emma told, dully.

Manny reached for a pastel pink hair elastic that matched her pyjamas before heading over to her bed, "Okay... so why do you hate her?"

"I never said I hated her. ...and I don't." Emma replied.

Though Manny didn't buy it, "Oka-ay." She replied sing-song-ish, "Besides the fact that she sat with Alex at lunch today, she doesn't seem all that bad."

"What about her telling Darcy to 'Piss off'?" Emma asked.

Manny laughed, "I wanna tell her that all the time. Oh, add a slap in the face, and I'm sold!"

They laughed for a bit, before slight silence fell over them, and slight worry fell over Emma.

"I shouldn't worry though... I mean he loves me," She said to Manny before adding a doubtful, "...right?"

Manny rolled her eyes with a smile as she plopped down into her bed, "Em, you know he does. More than anything else in this world."

"I hope so..." Emma thought outloud.

"You _**know**_ so," Manny corrected.

And she did know... but guys still cheat when they love their girlfriends.

But Sean is different - he wouldn't do that, and besides - they trust eachother.

-00-00-00-

Different thoughts whooshed through her mind as Emma walked to school by herself, when a familiar orange Honda Civic pulled up beside her, "'Sup, Greenpeace?" Jay asked.

Emma rolled her eyes, not stopping once to meet Jay's gaze, "Go aw-ay." She replied sing-songish.

"So I was thinking," He continued, "Cameron really needs to get over the whole... ravine thing. I mean, it was like, what? 2 years ago? Besides, he forgave you, right?" Before Emma could protest, he continued, "So,

you think you could put in a good word for me?"

"Nope," She replied instantly, still focusing on the sidewalk ahead of her.

"C'mon, Emma," He said, forgetting the nickname.

"And what's in this for me?" She pondered, not stopping.

"I'll hook up with Fire." He replied simply.

"Once again - what's in it for me?" Emma repeated.

Jay rolled his eyes, "Look, Cause Girl, I know you feel threatened that Fire and Cameron have a past. You're scared that you might lose your Seany-boy again. So... I'll get with her before Cameron can, and that way he can't. 'Cause Bro's over hoes, y'know?"

That's when Emma stopped.

Not the last comment, but the fact that Jay said that she felt ithreatened/i.

"I don't feel threatened by her," She said slowly and quietly, looking down.

She iwasn't/i threatened. Maybe... a little unsure, but certainly not threatened - which there was no reason to be, she kept reminding herself, because she loved him, and he loved her.

"Yeah, okay," Jay replied sarcastically, "So you'll help me?"

Emma shrugged, and continued walking.

"I'll take that as a 'yes' then." He called after her, sticking his head out the window as she got further ahead.

**Okay, and I know, I know that whole 'Hoes over Bros' line is SOO hypocritical of Jay to say, since Emma was like... Sean's property even though they'd broken up a year before when Jay got with her, but still. So yeah, Jay is just that traitor kinda guy, in my eyes... yet still totally hilarious all the time. So yeah... Please, Comment Away, Read&Review! I love you guys so much!!! Oh, and we all know that the chances of Sean and Fire's past only being platonic is highly likely. lol.**

**p.s. Oh, I know this was short, but I'm thinking I'm gonna go with shorter more frequent posts rather than long infrequent posts. That's what I am HOPING to do with my Crellie/Semma, but things've been hectic lately, I'm still trying tho.**

**p.s.s. I love Daniel Clark. Really random, but yeah... I'm just a 'random' kinda gal. lol.**


	3. Party Plans

**Title: **The Last Good Thing About This Part of Town

**Summary: **Everything seems to be going great for Sean and Emma... but what happens when someone from Sean's past enters the picture? SeanxEmma Please give it a chance!

**Chapter: **3

**A/N:** Hey, the last chapter was too short, but actually a lot shorter than I thought, because I accidentally only posted half of the chapter that I intended to. So... I'm incredibly sorry about that! Short chapters absolutely suck, and I'm gonna post again right now. LOL, I can't take the shortness of it. Oh, and the banner for this fanfic is linked in my profile!

**-00-00-00-00-00-00-**

Fire pulled her schedule out of the front zippered-pocket of her messenger bag, while standing at her locker.

_Okay, so... Science, 3rd floor... then Math, 1st floor... then English on the 2nd?_ She thought to herself, _Bah. If I knew anyone around here, I'd blow it off, but since I don't, I guess I'll have to go..._

"Hey," Someone called to her.

She turned towards the familiar voice to see Sean headed her way, "'Sup, Cameron?" She asked, focusing her attention back to her many textbooks on the top shelf.

"Nothin' much, you?" He replied.

"Besides trying to figure out where every class is _**plus**_ trying to avoid Cheerleader Darcy... yeah, nothing much." She joked.

Sean nodded.

"So tell me you aren't going home to study tonight -- it's Friday. Let's all go to a party -- and maybe a better one than last night? No offence, just... I heard it was gonna be intense, and it wasn't. It was pretty...blah." She explains, gathering her textbooks for the morning.

"Blah." Sean repeated.

She smiled, "Yes. Blah. Any _**good**_ parties going on tonight?" She wondered.

"Not that I know of, but I'll let you know if I find any." He answered, "We could hang out at The Dot later, though,"

"The what?" She questioned, confused.

"It's a diner-hangout-type thing..."

"I see... is there a club called The Stripe, too?" She replied sarcastically.

"Very funny,"

"I know, right?" She said jokingly, "So I'll see you at 4, at The Dot." She said closing her locker, and walking off in the direction of her homeroom, "Now off to room 205, toodles." She sarcastically added.

"See ya," He replied, "Oh, Fire?" She looked backs at him, "205 is that way." He told her, pointing in the opposite direction.

"Right... I knew that." And she went off in the correct direction.

-00-00-00-

"Hey, Sean," Emma greeted, giving him a quick kiss.

"Hey," He greeted back.

"So are you doing anything later? 'Cause Manny is babysitting Jack, I have no club meetings, my mom and Snake are going to some... totally free." She said.

"Actually, I'm going to The Dot with Fire, and maybe Alex and Spin. You could come though." He offered.

"No, it's okay..."

"You sure?" He asked.

She nodded, "You guys should catch up and all that..."

"And we're on the lookout for a party, 'cause Fire wants a party... and so do we." He explained.

"A party?" Emma repeated, sounding interested, "Manny and I could throw one tonight - My mom and Snake are going away for the weekend."

"You sure you're not gonna get into any trouble...?"

"Positive. Sean, just help us spread the word, and come to my house at 6 or something."

A smile spread across Sean's face, "Cool, thanks, Em." He said before kissing her on the cheek and heading off to homeroom.

She wasn't sure why she was so eager to throw a party just to make Sean happy - she wasn't that kind of girl. Maybe it was because she just wanted to spend some time with Sean... or the possiblity that she didn't like the idea of Fire hanging out with Sean without her there.

Whatever it was, it would have to wait because she was gonna be late.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I thought you were better than this, Emma," Darcy said, bringing bags of groceries into the Simpson-Nelson household.

Emma rolled her eyes, coming out of the kitchen to see Darcy, "What are you going on about now, Darcy?" She asked, grabbing two bags, and bringing them into the kitchen.

"Throwing a party -- which is putting your ass on the line 'cause your parents are gonna freak if they find out -- just because your boyfriend said he wanted a party."

"Oh shut up, Darcy," Manny exclaimed as she came up the stairs, putting a hoop earring on, "Stop your preaching, and bring the rest of the groceries in,"

Darcy left the kitchen, to get the rest of the bags after rolling her eyes.

"It's not like Emma's posting scantily clad photos of herself to a 40 year-old perv on the internet," Manny mumbled, opening the packaging on a bunch of plastic cups.

Emma smirked.

Darcy rolled her eyes, and ignored the comment, "Where are the bowls?"

"Here," Emma replied, getting some bowls out of the cupboard, "My parents left 15 minutes ago, and we have 30 minutes before people start to get here," She announced, "I'm just gonna change, be back in 10."

Emma said dissappearing into the basement.

Tonight was gonna be perfect.

-00-00-00-00-

"After you left... me and Tyler, sort of... maybe, totally hooked up," Fire confesses, before sipping her milkshake.

"Gross," Sean remarked half-jokingly, sitting across from her at The Dot, "You two together? That's really... random," He comments.

"Shut up, Sean. It was sorta like... a comfort thing, y'know? It just happened. You left, and instead of the three of us, it was just the two of us, and... I dunno, it was weird, and totally meant nothing."

"So your last relationship was with Tyler," Spinner started, soon to be cut off.

"Well," Fire starts, pausing to think for a second, "I wouldn't exactly call it a... _**relationship**_ it was more of a... fling."

"Whatever, same thing," Spinner replies, "My last relationship was with Darcy," He says, "Glad that's over,"

"Ew, you mean that cheerleader with the com_**pletely**_ obvious extensions, and the fake nails that are longer than my detention record back in Wasaga?" Fire replies non-chalantly.

Sean and Spinner exchange confused glances.

Fire cracks a smirk, "My _**point**_ is that she's fake; I don't like fake people, ergo I don't like her," Fire said throwing her napkin into her now-empty plate of fries, "So," She starts, "And parties tonight?"

"Yeah, at Emma's." Sean replied.

"Your girlfriend, right? She didn't exactly seem like the... throw-a-party-while-the-parental-units-are-out kinda gal..." Fire observed.

"She's not, she's actually more of a... My-opinion-is-the-only-one-that-counts-save-the-whales-and-recycle kind of gal..."

"Shut up, Spin," Sean said as they got up from the table and exited The Dot.

Fire laughed, ignoring Sean, as they got into Sean's car,"So that's why she looked so pissed last night; I think there was a Global Warming special on the Discovery Channel,"

"Fire," Sean said, referring to their putting down Emma.

"Relax, Sean, we were just joking around. Besides, Emma seems really cool."

"She is," Sean smirked, "I mean, she never tried to be original by dying her hair and ended up looking lke a peacock,"

Fire leaned forward from the backseat to smack the back of Sean's head, "Shut up, that was like... a year and a half ago,"

"Wait, are there pictures of this?" Spinner asked, from the passenger seat.

"Probably," Sean replied.

"Just shut up and drive," Fire replied, leaning back against her seat with a slight smirk.

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm not totally happy with this chpt, but whatevs! Aaand, in drama class, we have to make up a character of our own to make a monologue out of it, and become this character, and blah blah, right? So I thought, **

**boo ya, I'll just use Fire. So my friend always makes fun of me, she's like, "Ron, who's your character again? ... Oh yeah, Sean's ex." And she finds these fanfic chpts. in my notebooks, and reads them, and bursts out laughing. **

**Gotta love ur friends... Anyways, Comment Away, Read&Review.**


	4. Crazy Party

**I'm sooo sry. I was suffering from a very serious case of Writer's-block-itus. I'm all better now. Here is the next post. SOOOO sry for the long wait.**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.**

**  
-------**

Emma walked up the stairs to the main floor in the direction of the front door which had just rung. She opened it to see Spinner, Fire, and Sean, "Hey guys," Emma greeted.

Manny stepped out of the kitchen, seeing Emma's above-the-knee black dress,"Oh my gosh, Em, you look gorgeous,"

"I agree," Sean replied, kissing Emma.

Emma smiled into the kiss, "Thanks, you look good, too,"

They continued to kiss, "Yeah, hi, we're still here," Spinner said, stepping in with a case of beer over his shoulder.

"Sorry, Spin," Emma said, breaking away from Sean, "You can put that on the kitchen table -- even though I didn't say to bring alcohol," Emma added.

"Hey, I was just trying to think ahead; trying to help," Spinner shrugged jokingly.

Emma rolled her eyes with a smile, then turned her attention to Fire, "And Fire, you can put your bag in my room if you want, which is down those stairs," Emma said.

"Okay, thanks," Fire said, grabbing her bag and heading down the stairs.

"Excuse me, Emma, _**what**_ are we gonna do with this?" Darcy asked, coming out of the living room with Jack, who had marker all over his face, and hands.

"Ah, Jack, what were you doing?" Emma asked Jack gently, but the panic was still in her voice.

She'd completely forgotten that Jack was gonna be at the house that night.

"Markers!" He exclaimed holding up 4 uncapped markers.

"Hey, bud, why don't I help you clean that up?" Sean offered, crouching down to his level.

"Okay!" Jack replied, waddling to the washroom.

"Thanks, Sean," Emma said gratefully.

"No problem," Sean said, following Jack to the washroom.

---------------

"Okay, I'll get them," Manny volunteered, stepping down the stairs to the room she shared with Emma, only to find Fire looking at the framed photos on Emma's dresser.

Manny cleared her throat, which caused Fire to jump a bit, "Sorry," Fire apoligized, "There are lots of pictures around here... I couldn't not look," She said, in an attempt to seem friendly.

Manny rolled her eyes as she searched through her drawer for her new pair of dangly earrings that would match Emma's dress perfectly.

"So..." Fire broke the awkward silence, "Sean and Emma are really in love, huh?"

"Yeah, and you're not gonna mess that up," Manny said bluntly as she found the earrings.

Fire replied with a good-natured smile as she sat down on Manny's bed, "No, I'm not actually... I know you guys assume 'new girl from Sean's past' means 'new skank to break up Sean and Emma's relationship' -- but

you guys have obviously seen too much TV. They just seem really in love, and... I envy that because I've never had that with anyone,"

Manny sighed, "Yeah, same here,"

"Doesn't it suck?" Fire asked rhetorically, "Besides, Sean and I are... completely over. No feelings but platonic ones,"

"Completely...over...?" Manny repeated slowly as she processed it, "You guys went out?"

"You didn't know," Fire realized, "I mean, it was like the dumbest, most brief thing ever --" Fire tried to assure her, "I didn't bring it up at the ravine because I thought that'd be really awkward, but I assumed Sean

would've told you guys by now. What a loser," She muttered with rolling eyes.

"Um, yeah," Manny replied sarcastically, "But Emma is gonna be really... mad that he didn't tell her,"

"Ooh... about that, yeah, I really think we should let Sean tell her. She'll hate me, and most importantly, _**him**_ alot less that way. So I think we should just... stay out of it,"

"Fine," Manny agreed standing up with Fire, in the direction of the stairs, "But he better tell her fast because it isn't fair to her,"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Few Hours Later

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, Manny, I think this got a little... out of hand," Emma looked to her best friend.

Manny laughed nervously as she observed the crowded and bustling living room, "Do we even know half these people?"

Emma shook her head, "I am so grounded for life when my parents find out,"

"They don't have to," Fire replied, coming up behind them, "We'll kick them out, and clean non-stop all night,"

"Thanks, Fire, I mean that's really sweet, but look at them," She said referring to her out of control living room, before putting a hand over her forehead, "This was such a bad idea,"

"Would you trust me?" Fire asked rhetorically with a smile, "Manny, why don't you go and find Jay, Sean, Spinner, and Alex; and Emma, just sit back and relax," she advised.

Fire squished through the crowd and stood on top of Emma's coffee table, and motioned for Emma to turn off the music.

As soon as the music ceased, everyone turned to notice the curly-headed brunette. Just as she was about to start, Danny and Derek cut her off with a whistle. She rolled her eyes, "Well aren't you two both

charming and good-looking," Then she went on, "Excuse me! Hi, could you guys, like, go home? 'Cause this is Emma's house, and when she said it was okay for a party, she didn't necessarily mean all of

you losers were welcome. So… get lost?"

Everyone stared at her in silence for a few seconds before Derek called out, "Party on!" and some random party-goer started the stereo up again, "HOOO-ooo," Both 9th Graders high-fived each other.

Emma ran over to Fire before frantically saying, "It didn't work,"

"Okay… that just means Plan B,"

"Which is…?"

"Scaring them out,"

Emma raised a confused and doubtful brow.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

After half an hour of threats from Sean, Jay, Spinner, and occasionally Alex, the last group of people were leaving, "This was such a bad idea…." Emma muttered, getting paper towel and garbage bags out of

the kitchen cabinet.

"Told you," Darcy replied.

Emma rolled her eyes, "Go home, Darcy."

"Excuse me?"

"Didn't you hear her?" Manny asked, "She said go home. No one wants you here anyways," She finished bluntly.

"Fine… I will," Darcy said, before stomping out of the house.

"Finally… some quiet," Emma said, entering the living room with Manny, and handed everyone a garbage bag, but stopped at Sean who she reached last, "I didn't see you, like… all night. I missed you," She

said.

"I missed you, too," He said before leaning in for a passionate kiss.

A smile formed at Emma's lips as they continued to kiss.

Alex threw a red plastic cup at them, "We're not cleaning this whole place up while you two make out,"

"Okay, okay," Emma responded, a smile still spread across her face.

Manny watched Sean and Emma from where she was cleaning up on the other side of the room, and couldn't get Fire and Sean's past out of her mind.

**A/N: It worked better when I posted it on the-n because they were more spaced out and it didn't come off as... rushed. Anyways, if you're reading this, please review. You have no idea how important it is. Reviews are like the only thing that keep me posting. Oh and a link to Emma's dress is in my profile. Love you guys that are still reading. Comment Away, Read&Review.**


End file.
